hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The State of New Jersey
Megan Jones '''is a fanmade character for the series '''Axis Powers: Hetalia. She represents the American state of New Jersey. Megan is the third child of Alfred Jones, his first daughter, and one of the thirteen original colonies. Appearance Megan has dark blonde / light-brown hair that barely touches her shoulders in a rounded-out bob. She has a short, slightly curled ahoge that sprouts out of the left of her head, representing the Sandy Hook. She has two scars, one on her back in the shape of a cross, and the other is just a slender, 6-inch scar on her upper left arm. These are from the Revolutionary War era, where she was known as the "Crossroads". Megan doesn't really have a signature outfit. Her styles change day to day. Her swimsuit, however, stays the same. Megan's swimsuit is a two-peice tankini with the Italian flag design. Alfred disapproves of her love for Italian culture and makes her wear a thick, white, long sleeved shirt over her swimsuit whenever she isn't in the water. Megan's military uniform is based off that of a Coast Guard officer. She wears a dark blue, four pocket jacket with a lighter, "tropical" blue collared shirt underneath. She prefers to wear dark blue pants instead of a skirt as well. Despite the fact she doesn't really need to be involved in her father's affairs, she still tries to help. Personality and Interests Megan is very stubborn. Her siblings also describe her as "dense", which may reference her being the most densely populated state in the United States. She has a sharp-tongue, speaks out of line, and swears like a sailor. Despite this, she really does care about her huge family, she just goes about it the wrong way. She's devoted to protecting others despite acting like a care free child. She's also jealous of how little time she gets to spend with her Father, and believes "Increasing productivity will make Papa like me more!". Megan can be a bit boastful at times too - mostly about her wealth. Being the 3rd smallest in the country does rain on her parade, however, and she often sulks about it after being insulted. The duration of the sulking depends on the insult. Megan is also called the "Green-eyed Monster". She gets envious very, very easily. This causes her to complain, and she can complain like the best of them. Megan is extremely interested in Italian culture. No one is sure of where this stems from - but it is suspected that she gained the interest from Italians coming to live in her state. She likes their food much better than her own - not that she'd ever admit that to anyone - and finds Italians just interesting. Alfred is still trying to figure out a way to give his daughter different interests. In the process, however, Megan gained an increased interest in electronics, better food, and taffy. Mostly her own creation, Salt water taffy. The Jersey Devil ﻿Megan is also famous for housing the cryptic creature called the Jersey Devil. The Jersey Devil lives practically like a lapdog to Megan, although he is too big to sit on her. The Jersey Devil has the head of a goat, with short, round ears. He has bat wings and walks upright on two legs, which have hooves. Megan calls him "Joiz", after the Brooklyn pronunciation of "New Jersey". Whenever her siblings come to visit, she tries to keep Joiz away though, because she's afraid of scaring them off. Relationships America (Alfred F. Jones) Megan's relationship with her father is a good one. She feels that he is proud of her for leading everyone into the Industrial Revolution, although during the Civil War she felt a lot of pressure from her father and northern siblings. There was also a bit of pressure when she rejected Abraham Lincoln becoming president twice, giving her votes to other candidates. Although they have differing opinions, Megan loves her father dearly and cherishes every moment she has with him, since he has 49 other kids he could be with. Netherlands The first person to find and claim Megan, calling her "New Netherland". They lived peacefully enough, until the Netherlands sold her to Sweden. There was still quarreling over her territory, though. Sweden (Berwald Oxenstierna) Bought Megan from the Netherlands and renamed her "New Sweden". Despite the fair agreement, Sweden, Finland, and Sweden still fought with Netherlands over her territory. England (Arthur Kirkland) Claimed Megan away from Sweden and drove the Netherlands and Sweden away. Megan lived with Arthur for a while before giving her an actual name: The Province of New Jersey, after the Channel Island of Jersey. Arthur didn't speak to her much, rarely at all, until New Jersey revolted with her 12 siblings on her continent, helping her father America. Italy Veneziano & Romano (Feliciano and Lovino Vargas) Megan's current interests. She likes to try and flirt with them, but her siblings try to keep her out of trouble with the two. Megan still insists on speaking to either or both of them on any occasion possible, no matter how inconvenient it may be. Trivia *﻿Despite being young, Megan gambles frequently. Her favorite Casino is the Tropicana. *When Megan was living with Netherlands (or Holland) she was called Vief Beins *When Megan was living with Sweden and Finland, she was called Merit Erkko-Oxenstierna *Megan's birthday is the same day New Jersey was admitted to the Union *Megan hasn't inherited her father's fear of ghosts and paranormal activity. In fact, she boasts about having many haunted places in her possession. In fact, there is a magazine called Weird NJ that chronicles all the haunted and bizzare locations in her state. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:United States Category:Brindled Tea Characters